Jika Mengingkarinya Untukmu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hittsugaya tahu dia menyukai Hinamori, dan mereka sama-sama punya perasaan itu tapi ia tak suka menjalin hubungan seperti teman-temannya, tapi demi Hinamori, ia pun mau mengingkari tekadnya untuk tidak menjalin hubungan itu....


HitsuHina laggiii.....

Entah kenapa Kazuka lagi suka bangaet bikin fanfic dengan pasangan ini......

DISLAIMER : Tite Kubo yang punya hak atas semua karakter di fanfic neh......

......Selamaat membacaa.......

****Jika Mengingkarinya Untukmu..... ****

Liburan musim panas baru saja berlalu. Siswa di sekolah Hitsugaya, sedang riuh-riuhnya menceritakan liburan musim panasnya. Ada yang bercerita habis-habisan karena baru pulang dari Hawaii, katanya, pokoknya kalau dihitung-hitung ada lebih dari 1001 cerita keluar dari mulut mereka.

Hitsugaya memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah biasa, seolah tak ada yang istimewa pada liburan musim panasnya kali ini. Meletakkan tasnya di meja, dan duduk dengan posenya sendiri. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, dan melihat keluar melalui jendela di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia lebih suka melihat keluar kelas dibandingkan dengan melihat tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tapi mendadak kelas itu jadi dua kali lipat lebih riuh, setelah melihat sepasang siswa kelas itu masuk kelas dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Heeiiii....rupanya ada yang berbahagia liburan musim panas kali ini, yaaa...." salah seorang meneriaki.

Dua orang tadi lalu melepaskan tangan mereka, dan tidak saling berpandangan. Nampaknya masih malu-malu. Mereka adalah Ichigo juga Rukia.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san, kalian jadian, ya ?" goda Orihime.

"A...a..i..ituu..." Rukia nampak gugup.

"Yah, begitulah, baru 2 hari yang lalu...." ucap Ichigo sedikit malu.

Kelas jadi semakin riuh lagi.

"Ceritakan dooonnggg......" kata yang lain menimpali.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun bergantian menceritakan 2 hari lalu, dimana mulainya kisah mereka berdua.

Hitsugaya cuma memutar bola matanya setelah melihat mereka berdua. Dia mungkin agak berbeda dengan teman seumurannya, dia tak terlalu memikirkan yang namanya cinta, karena ia pikir itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Tapi pandangannya teralih pada seorang cewek berambut hitam dan bermata _hazel_ yang duduk didepannya. Momo Hinamori. Pada liburan musim panas ini ia jadi kepikiran cewek ini terus. Mereka lumayan akrab, dan bagi Hitsugaya, cuma Hinamori, yang paling mengerti jalan pikirannya, dan merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, hingga sekarang.

******************************

Hitsugaya memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Menaruh tas seperti biasa, dan duduk dengan pose seperti biasa pula. Kembali ia lihat pemandangan ganjil di pojok depan kelasnya, di dekat lemari, dan pembicaraan dua orang itu terdengar olehnya.

"Janji, ya, Ishida ?"

"Tentu saja, Orihime.... Aku akan menepati janjiku tidak akan mengkhianatimu...."

Keduanya tersenyum. Sepertinya momen 2 orang teman sekelasnya yang sedang menjalin janji bersama muncul lagi. Alias dengan kata lainnya jadian.

Hitsugaya cuma menghela nafas. Mengapa sih, sepertinya kelas ini sudah jadi gudang bagi pasangan-pasanagn semacam itu, herannya.

"Ohayou, Shiro-chan...." Hinamori mengagetkannya.

"Oh...Ohayou, Momo...." mereka sudah terbiasa memanggil dengan nama kecil satu sama lain sejak kecil.

Hinamori tersenyum. Lalu melihat pemandangan yang sedang dilihat Hitsugaya.

"Mereka, ya.... Cocok sekali.... Shiro-chan nggak ingin seperti itu juga ?" goda Hinamori.

Mendadak jantung Hitsugaya jadi berdetak lebih cepat. Ditanya seperti itu oleh orang yang selalu dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana ya....Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan yang seperti itu."

"Ah..Shiro-chan, kau ini memang seperti ini, ya...." Hinamori tertawa kecil.

******************************

Jam sekolah berakhir. Siswa-siswa pun beranjak dari bangku masing-masing. Dilihat Hitsugaya pasangan berambut oranye-hitam itu berjalan bersama malu-malu, dan Orihime yang nampak begitu merapat ke samping Ishida. Lagi-lagi Hitsugaya heran, mengapa mereka sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Bagi Hitsugaya, ia lebih menyukai belajar atau merenung menatap langit daripada melakukan hal yang tak berguna itu. Mungkin karena itu pula ia disebut jenius oleh teman-temannya, walaupun umurnya terbilang paling muda di kelasnya.

"Shiro-chan...pulang sama-sama yuk!" ajak Hinamori.

Hitsugaya cuma mengiyakan dengan isyarat.

"Tapi temani aku mampir ke perpustakaan dulu, ya... Bukuku tertinggal disana."

Mereka menuju perpustakaan dan pulang paling belakangan, karena buku Hinamori sangat sulit ditemukan.

"Maaf ya, Shiro-chan. Kita jadi pulang terlambat."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Hitsugaya menjawab singkat.

Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa senior yang duduk-duduk disana. Saat mereka berdua mendekat,,

"Hei, cewek ini manis, ya ?"

"Boleh kami mengganggu sebentar ? senior yang sepertinya dua tingkat diatas mereka mencoba mendekati dan menggoda Hinamori.

"Kalian mau apa ?" tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Ah, pendek, kau tak usah mengganggu !" seru salah satu diantara mereka.

Hinamori mulai ketakutan.

"Ayolah, manis, tak usah takut..."

"Kalian akan benar-benar merasakan akibatnya jika mengganggu Momo." Hitsugaya mulai marah. Begitulah ia, kalau ada saja yang mengganggu Hinamori, ia kan langsung naik darah. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia layangkan tinjunya satu-persatu pada senior-senior pengganggu itu. Mereka pun lari, tak menyangka bahwa dengan postur sekecil itu bisa memberi pelajaran pada mereka.

"Te...Terima kasih, Shiro-chan...."

"Ayo lekas pulang." Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori, segera pergi dari tempat itu.

******************************

Hitsugaya sedang mengobrol tentang pelajaran bersama Hinamori di dalam kelas. Biasa, kelihatan begitu akrab.

"Hei, Hitsugaya, benar ya, kemarin kamu memukuli senior yang menggaggu Hinamori ?" tanya Ichigo. Gosip ternyata cepat menyebar, ya....

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Sampai begitu ya.... apa kau menyukai Hinamori ?" tanya Rukia yang ada disebelahnya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas lagi. "Sudah pernah kubilang dulu, kan aku tidak ingin memikirkan yang seperti itu dulu."

Wajah Hinamori mencerminkan sedikit perasaan kecewa. Memang tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menyimpan suatu perasaan kepada Hitsugaya. Karena mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya tak begitu suka hal-hal yang semacam itu, akhirnya ia cuma lebih memilih tak menyatakannya. Apalagi kalau misalnya Hitsugaya tak menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat, dan tak ingin menjalin semacam hubungan khusus, apabila Hinamori menyatakannya bisa membuat persahabatan yang sudah terjalin 5 tahun ini putus begitu saja.

"Ayolah, Hitsugaya...kau pasti punya perasaan seperti itu kan ? Bohong kalau tidak !" Ichigo menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Hitsugaya berusaha agar ia kelihatan serius.

"Oh, iya, Rukia, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." kata Ichigo yang kemudian diiringi Rukia menuju ke luar kelas.

"Jalan pikiran mereka memang sulit dipahami."

"Tapi kau memang memiliki perasaan seperti yang dikatakan mereka, kan ?"

"Kau juga, Momo, tidak usah ikut-ikutan menggodaku seperti itu!"

"Hihihi.... Dasar Shiro-chan !"

"Sudah ! Apa yang mau kau tanyakan tadi ?" Hitsugaya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena walau ia seperti mengingkarinya dengan sikap yang sering ditunjukkan, perasaan itu tetap ada, tersimpan rapi dalam hati. Ia tak igin menyatakannya. Takut Hinamori jadi jauh dengannya.

******************************

Tes semester berlalu. Hanya ada hari-hari kosong tanpa belajar. Yang tentu saja membuat para murid senang bukan kepalang. Tapi daripada bosan dirumah tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, mereka pun membuat rencana untuk berkemah di gunung. Memang kedengarannya klasik, tapi bagi mereka itu merupakan hal yang baru, dan layak untuk dicoba.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu, Shiro-chan ?" Hinamori bertanya pada seseorang berambut salju yang duduk sendiri di dalam bus yang akan segera berangkat.

"Boleh." Hitsugaya, untuk ke sekian kalinya hanya menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah seorang sosok pemikir, dan sisi itulah yang dikagumi oleh Hinamori.

******************************

Begitu sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, secara berombongan mereka berjalan ke tempat yang memang sudah dituju, untuk berkemah dan ber-api unggun ria ditengah malam.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya berjalan paling belakang. Tapi Hinamori tertarik pada sebuah hal indah, yaitu seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hijau, warna kesukaannya, yang tentunya sangat langka, melintas di depannya, dan membuatnya mengejar binatang itu yang sudah terbang menjauh, serta membuatnya terpisah dengan teman-teman seklasnya, termasuk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang belakangan menyadari bahwa Hinamori tak ada di belakangnya, mulai bingung. Kemanakah dia ? Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi padanya, mohon Hitsugaya. Ia tak akan kuasa bila Hinamori dilihatnya terluka, sehingga ia selalu melindungi Hinamori, apapun resiko bagi dirinya, asalkan Hinamori baik-baik saja. Dicarinya Hinamori, ke arah yang menurut perasaannya, yang telah sangat dekat dengan Hinamori, yakin bahwa Hinamori pergi ke arah itu.

Berjalan sambil memanggil nama Momo, tak juga mempertemukannya dengan Hinamori. Akhirnya didapatkannya sebuah scarf berwarna hijau toska, tergeletak di tanah, dengan beberapa bercak darah di ujungnya, membuat Hitsugaya jadi semakin takut, apakah yang terjadi pada Hinamori, apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Shiro-chaaaann!!!"

Tak salah lagi, itu Hinamori, walau itu sangat samar, dia yakin itu karena telah bertahun-tahun mengenal Hinamori. Hitsugaya berlari menuju arah suara itu berada, berharap segera temukan Hinamori dibalik rapatnya pohon, jadi ia bisa melindunginya, agar Hinamori tak lebih terluka lagi.

Akhirnya, ditengah nafasnya yang hampir habis karena telah mengejar jauh, ia menemukan Hinamori. Berada di tengah padang bunga, yang ajaib sekali. ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Momo ! Kau baik-baik saja ??" Hitsugaya mengejar lagi, mendekati Hinamori, kemudian memeluknya. Wajah Hinamori yang awalnya takut malah berubah jadi kemerahan.

"Shi....shi...Shiro-chan ?"

"Kau terluka?? Ada yang sakit ?"

Hinamori tertawa melihat Hitsugaya yang biasanya bersikap dingin malah menjelma jadi orang yang sangat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Shiro-chan.....cuma terluka sedikit disini, karena tersandung..." kata Hinamori sambil menunjukkan kakinya yang berdarah dan celananya yang berlubang karena itu.

Wajah Hitsugaya menampakkan kelegaan. "Syukurlah, kukira ada apa denganmu, karena kau menemukan benda ini tadi." Hitsugaya menunjukkan scarf milik Hinamori.

"Oh, itu ya, aku cuma mengelap luka ini dengan itu."

Hitsugaya melilitkan scarf itu di leher Hinamori. "Kau pasti kedinginan di tempat seperti ini tanpa scarf kan ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Arigatou.."

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke tempat seperti ini ?"

Hinamori tertawa kecil. Lalu diceritakanlah mengapa ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini, sambil duduk-duduk di tengah padang bunga yang menakjubkan ini.

"Ngo...ngomong-ngomong, Shiro-chan, bagaimana ya kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Sepertinya kita jadi terpisah jauh dengan teman-teman..."

Hitsugaya lagi-lagi diam. Ia hanya membuka ponselnya, dan melihat bahwa sinyal sedang dalam keadaan kosong di daerah ini. Mustahil untuk menghubungi yang lain.

Baginya biarlah ia tak bisa menikmati malam ini dengan teman-temannya, daripada ia harus jauh dari Hinamori.

"Gomen nasai, Shiro-chan...."

"Karena apa ?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau juga ikut tersesat karena mencariku. Padahal seandainya kau tak mencariku, kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman."

Hitsugaya memetik sebuah bunga yang berwarna merah muda, lalu menaruhnya di telinga Hinamori. Menyebabkan pipi Hinamori juga jadi berwarna sama dengan bunga itu.

"Daripada aku bersama mereka disana tanpamu, itu sama saja dengan sendiri. Lebih baik ku bersamamu disini."

Wajah Hinamori makin memerah, senada dengan warna senja yang telah tiba.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Momo. Aku cinta padamu."

Hinamori tersenyum. "Aku juga, Shiro-chan...." Hinamori menunduk. "Tapi apa kau mengingkari kata-katamu dulu ? Bahwa kau tak mau memikirkan hal yang semacam ini ?"

"Tapi kalau mengingkarinya untukmu, aku tak akan keberatan samasekali."

******************************

"Ahhh.... Disini mereka rupanya." teriak Ishida saat menemukan kedua orang tadi.

"Hei..hei...hei...Sedang apa kalian ?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik, karena melihat mereka yang berpegangan tangan dan Hinamori yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Hitsugaya.

Mereka cuma menjawab dengan senyum. Menandakan dimulainya sebuah cerita baru di kelas mereka. Bahwa Hitsugaya yang sangat cuek dalam perasaan yang bernama cinta, malah-malah tertangkap dalam momen seperti ini, dengan Hinamori, teman kecilnya.

"Ayo, kalian ikut kami, kita menuju tempat berkumpul." ajak Rukia.

Mereka segera beranjak, tapi tetap tak melepasakan pegangan tangan yang begitu erat.

"Kalau mengingkarinya untukmu, aku tak akan keberatan samasekali." Ucapan Hitsugaya itu selalu terngiang di telinga Hinamori, yang membuatnya sangat tersanjung dan kagum kepada Hitsugaya.

~___OWARI___~

Review..... I hope u all review my story......

Jika berminat........


End file.
